


Calling Backup

by Grigiocuore



Category: Psych
Genre: Cop life, Drama, Family feelings, Fluff and Humor, Homey Scenes and Crime Scenes, Hurt/Comfort, I don't believe in Canon, Jules as Mother Hen, Lassie is a old-fashioned good boy, Male/Female Bromance, Multi, Timeline no Thanks, slices of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigiocuore/pseuds/Grigiocuore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He taught her to be a knight. She taught him to be a friend. Because sometimes all you need is someone to call for backup, and maybe for a beer afterwards.<br/>A story about bullets, friendship and the path to grow up, especially when you're the (partially) sensible half of the Psych gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Backup

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's begin with something cheery. I saw the episode where Jules and Lassie receive the new PD vests giggling like kids in sugar-frenzy, and I couldn't help myself. 

**Playmates**

  


The bullet hit her hard, right at the center of the chest. There was no blood, not even pain; she just found herself on the ground, gasping for air and staring at the clear sky. One thought pumped through her head. 

_That's crazy. That can't be happening._

She closed her eyes, breath deafening. 

She waited.

-You okay, O'Hara?- Carlton's shoes clacked nearer, and the next moment a hand stretched toward her.

-Yeah, I'm fine.- Juliet grabbed the hand, pulling herself up. She grinned. -Whoa, this thing is...-

-...Incredible? Thrilling? _Poignant_?- Lassiter had the same expression of a overjoyed child. A gun-holding, border-line child, but however.

-Seriously, this body armor is worth every penny.- She began to undo the straps on the side, brushing admirantly the three-inch layer of padding and cop elegance. -And it's so _sophisticated_.-

-Yes, in the end I ordered the slim version. 'Figured you would like it.-

She smiled to him, touched. There they were, the moments because of she firmly believed Carlton wasn't a robot and because of she couldn't explain why. 

-Thank you, partner.- she bumped his shoulder. -And thanks for letting me try it, I know how much you love it.-

He shrugged in the nonchalant way she taught him. -Oh, no problem. I still have the right over the SWAT helmet, after all.- 

They returned to the rear of the precinct, leaning against the heap of boxes and water cooler bottles; she finished to untie the vest, while he unloaded the rubber bullets from the gun. It was a fair April morning, with the heat hovering on the skin like gold and the sky a sweet glossy blue. They had just closed a big case and the chief had benevolently let them go “playing with their new toy.” Not really flattering, but they hadn't been picky.

She inspired deeply. The air smelled of blossoms and concrete and sun.

-O'Hara.-

-Yeah?- she turned, catching the sly twinkle in her partner's eyes. The one that led to either cases ending with gross killings or car pursuits ending with her grey-skinned. 

-Mmm, nothing. Just a new Test for body armors I read on Cop Magazine. Not so interesting.-

-What is it?-

-Nah, O'Hara, trust me.- The twinke got brighter. -You would find it dangerous and childish, I'm sure.-

She leant forward without even knowing it. -Carlton, spit it out.-

He didn't answer; she waited patiently. 

And finally the facade fell.

-Okay- he turned, face flushed by excitement. -We need a double-barrelled shotgun, three buckets of alcohol and a very fast motorcycle.-

Juliet's eyes widened in awe, the smile going wild. And she thought about how many persons you could be at the same time. Seeing her in that moment a lot of friends, a lot of uncles and aunts and teachers would be beyond shock; Hell, even Shawn looked her with wide eyes when she acted as a real cop. But what they didn't understand, _would never understand_ , was that in that moment she was neither the good blond girl you ask out after school nor the responsible class representative of the last year. She wasn't Juliet; she was O'Hara. 

_And if her best friend didn't know how to cheer Juliet, he knew perfectly well how to brighten O'Hara._

She jumped down, fighting with the vest straps.

-What are we waiting for?-


End file.
